1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a trowel that has a convex shape. The convex shape applies to both the float trowel and finishing trowel. The convex shape of these tools allows a person to do virtually any concrete job application that has a concave surface.
2. Prior Art
Concrete trowels are used to spread and set up a concrete surface like a sidewalk, road, foundation, curbs, pools etc. and then a finishing trowel is than used to get the smooth finish and the sealing of the concrete. All trowels are flat with some variations as in length, width, square or rounded ends, or they are a specific shape like a concrete edger for the 90 degree curbwork. The pool trowel having rounded ends won't cut into concrete like a square trowel will and is used for gradual concave surfaces like a swimming pool, or a sweeping roadside curb the design of the convex trowel is like no other trowel in excistance at this time, so there is no prior art to speak of.
The convex structure of this trowel can still do some of the jobs the other types of trowels can do, but with the shape of this tool it allows much tighter concave surfaces to be handled. For instance, front yard ponds if made out of concrete are very hard to get a smooth surface and a sealing on the surface because all existing trowels and pool trowels cannot handle the tight concave surfaces without marring the surface up in the process. The convex trowel furnishes a way to do these tight concave surfaces smoothly and efficiently while also allowing a smooth surface to be applied without cutting into the surface being worked on.